Problem: A pirate is counting the loot he has stolen from S.S. AOPS, on which everything is counted in base 5.  A treasure chest contains $3124_{5}$ dollars worth of jewelry, $3122_{5}$ dollars worth of gold coins, and $124_{5}$ dollars worth of rubbing alcohol.  What is the total dollar amount that this pirate has accumulated? Express your answer in base 10.
We would like to find $3124_{5}+3122_{5}+124_{5}$.

$3124_{5} = 4\cdot5^{0}+2\cdot5^{1}+1\cdot5^{2}+3\cdot5^{3} = 4+10+25+375 = 414$

$3122_{5} = 2\cdot5^{0}+2\cdot5^{1}+1\cdot5^{2}+3\cdot5^{3} = 2+10+25+375 = 412$

$124_{5} = 4\cdot5^{0}+2\cdot5^{1}+1\cdot5^{2} = 4+10+25 = 39$

Summing all of these together yields $414+412+39= \boxed{865}$ dollars.